


David looks good in lingerie

by Naar



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Porn with Feelings, and i guess im too, and of course buttstuff, good ol' cock sucking my dudes, they horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naar/pseuds/Naar
Summary: Daniel learns something about David he didn't really expect and now he's confused as to what to do with this information.





	David looks good in lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> danvid is a big fav of mine so why not post a fic about them. also might have some typos in there cause i have no beta and my brain sucks

Daniel stared at the man before him. He couldn't believe his eyes.   
He had been working in this camp for a week now and had made everyone's profiles: what were their personality, their weaknesses, how threatening they could be. All to organize the big event that was the ascension of the kids.  
And he really thought he understood David, he was a cheerful guy that wanted everyone to have fun but he seemed to think about himself too. He was not completely selfless. He also did some tough work and hide some strength behind his lanky arms, just like him.   
Daniel had decided David was harmless as long as he was on his side, which was fairly easy as it was very simple to manipulate David. Even Gwen and the kids manipulate him.  
But something he didn't expect from David was this…. lewdness. 

“D-Daniel?!”

Daniel stood in the doorway, the handle still in his grip, staring at David who..  
 _was wearing lingerie._  
A lace black bra, a matching thong, thigh highs with a garter belt that held and somehow accentuated David's waist. 

Daniel didn't know what to think.

“C-Close the door before a kid sees me!” said David rushing to him to take him inside and closing the door.

Daniel swallowed hard, staring at David's exposed body.  
His cock was peeking out of the thong that was obviously too small to contain it.   
His asscheeks nicely round and held by the garter belt.   
His hips seemed much wider than before. His shorts must really hide his feminine form.   
His nipples seemed hard too, it was a chilly afternoon, they pushed against the soft fabric of the bra, like they were teasing Daniel, asking him to touch and pinch them.  
His legs were long and slim, he wanted to rub his hands against them to feel how smooth they were with these thigh highs.  
And finally David's face, he was biting his bottom lip and looked really embarrassed. No wonder, Daniel saw him in… inappropriate clothing. His face and ears were red, complementing his sun kissed skin well.

David looked at him with shy eyes.

“Huh, sorry you had to see me that way. You should have knocked.”  
“Y-yeah i apologize for that.”  
“Please don't tell anyone about this.” David seemed so scared. Daniel understood though. But his curiosity needed answers.

“So… you like to wear that type of things?”

David put his hands on his face.

“Are we really having this conversation?”  
“I'm just curious. I didn't expect you to like wearing that.”

David sighed, looking defeated, he knew Daniel wouldn’t leave without answers.  
He walked to his bed where he sat down, putting the sheets over his lap to at least cover his crotch.

“So.. yeah” David closed his eyes and inhaled sharply “I like… lingerie.”  
“Do you wear it everyday?”  
“Oh no, it's difficult to do camp activities like that.”  
“So you tried it once?”  
David’s eyes widen as he realized what he said and blushed “Y-yeah, only once.”  
“Why do you wear it?”  
“I feel good in it. It's like a boost in confidence? I feel like I can do whatever and I like looking at the mirror when I wear this.”

As he talked, David unconsciously rubbed his legs together, probably because he was embarrassed to talk about his interests while being almost naked. But it only hypnotized Daniel who couldn't look away. He just wanted to touch them, spread them apart, he-

He needed to pray for Xeemug tonight for these impure thoughts.

“Do you have more lingerie?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“Can I s-”  
“Ok I think you know enough now. You can go to your room.” David stood up and pushed him to the door.

“Wait!”  
David looked him in the eyes, surprised at how needy Daniel sounded. Daniel was shocked too. He… he actually almost asked David to show him more lingerie, asked him to stay and watch David doing… whatever he did in his lingerie.

“Huh, I originally came here to grab the papers about next week's activities.”  
“Oh, huh here sure.” David walked to his desk and Daniel made sure to watch carefully how David’s legs and ass were when he walked. David gave him the documents then closed the door with one quiet “Goodnight.”

Daniel stood there for a few seconds, then walked back to his cabin.  
He jerked off fast with delicious skin and lingerie in mind, then went to sleep after asking Xeemug a few questions about his feelings.

_

The next day, David avoided Daniel. He was probably trying to be sneaky about it, but Daniel wasn't dumb.   
Last night caused some tensions between them.  
And Daniel couldn’t allow any tensions being made when he was this close to finish preparing the ascension party.  
Daniel had the perfect plan for it. Actually there were much better and easier plans than this one, but Daniel felt a bit selfish for once.  
He will make David comfortable with the idea that Daniel knows… by making it _their thing_.  
David will wear lingerie _for them_.  
 _For him_.

Danien licked his lips.  
He'll let David off the hook today, but tonight he'll be all his.

_

“AH!” David yelped as his door opened wide behind him, he turned around as Daniel closed it casually.

“Daniel! I told you to knock-”  
“White today?”

David blushed and covered himself the best he could.  
Daniel stared, David was now wearing frilly white panties with a little golden bow, still too small for his cock. His bra was designed to start around his neck, and go envelop his chest. The white embroidery was detailed and charming and accentuated David’s rosy skin.

“You're very pretty in those David.”  
David looked at him shocked, his lips trembled slightly as he asked quietly  
“You don't think I'm gross?”  
Daniel shook his head then walked a little bit closer to David.”

“I couldn't stop thinking about how good you looked last night. How your legs were so inviting and your ass so bubbly and your nipples so teasing.”  
“W-Wha-”  
“I spent all night and all day wanting to see you again in those, wanting to know what you do while wearing those. Do paperwork while wearing only lingerie? Do you simply read a book? Or… Do you play with yourself?”  
David gasped and his face became redder.  
“I wanna see.”  
“Daniel that's not… we can't!”  
“Why? I won't tell anyone I promise. Nobody will know. Only me.”  
“I-” David looked away, hesitating.  
“I want to be a part of this. I want to be here every night. I want to see you put this on, want to see how you do it. Do you take your time? Do you look at the mirror while slipping those tight panties on?”  
“D-Daniel-” David’s voice was panting, his eyes half lidded, the way he bent forward hinting that he was getting hard from Daniel’s talk.  
“I want to touch to. I want to know how it feels to touch you through these panties, to smack your ass using your garter belts, to rub your nipples through your bra, to have you sit on me with these thigh highs. Rubbing myself between them… Giving some attention to that cute cock of yours, that is peeking teasingly, begging me to caress it.”

“Stop!”

Daniel stopped as ordered, he was thrown aback, he didn't expect that. Was David mad? Did he go too far? Was David scared of him?  
As he wondered what went wrong he felt hands on his chest.  
He looked David in the eyes, who had that drowsy and horny expression that Daniel never expected him to have.

“I.. I don't mind you staying the night.”  
Daniel swallowed hard.  
“G-good.”

_Today was going to be fun._

David went to sit on the bed, laying against his pillow, glancing at him, inviting him to join him. Who would say no to a man in lingerie waiting for you in bed?  
Daniel walked bit by bit, it felt like he was daydreaming, never had he thought he would get to have sex with David when he first came in this camp.  
David bit his lip again before speaking.

“Maybe you should undress before joining me?”  
The way he talked felt so sensual, Daniel couldn’t help but shiver. He undressed slowly, facing David. He loved how David stared at him as he exposed more and more skin. He place his shirt neatly on David’s desk and followed by removing his pants and underwear, he had his back to David now but he knew David was liking the show still based on the noises he made.  
“Daniel hurry..” he whimpered.  
Daniel finished undressing but felt like teasing. David was awakening things within him that he never thought he had. He liked it. He liked..  
 _He'll think about what he likes later._

“Close your eyes first.”

David whined louder but obeyed. Daniel turned his head to see if David really had his eyes closed and started to walk to the bed. He crawled to David that was trembling a bit, in fear or anticipation, he didn’t know and didn’t complain.  
He put his hands on David’s legs that were pressed together and started caressing them. David started panting and kept his eyes closed.

“Good boy.” Daniel whispered with a hoarse voice.   
David gasped as he slid his hand between his thighs, pushing them apart. His cock stood proudly, hard and twitching against the sexy panties.   
Daniel came closer, making David’s legs envelop his waist. He slid his hands up and down David’s chest and stomach, the bra felt smooth against his fingers, he found hard nipples hiding behind it and rubbed them in circles, making David whine and moan.

“I love the sounds you’re making.”  
“Can I open my eyes now?”

Daniel stayed silent, still concentrated on this gorgeous body below him. 

“Daniel?”  
“Sure.”

David opened his eyes, and went right away on his lower body. Daniel couldn’t stop his smirk as David licked his lips is such a sluttery way he felt like kissing him hard.

“Can I touch you?”  
Daniel didn’t trust his voice at this moment, he was trembling, David was so hot and tempting, he didn’t want to make a fool of himself, so he simply nodded as David put his hands on him.  
He went directly to his twitching dick, holding it with his two hands and starting to pump it slowly.  
Daniel groaned and thrusted against them, he gripped David’s thighs hard, making David moan deliciously.

“Hn, you like that Daniel? Like my hands on you?”

David really didn’t lie when he said he felt more confident in lingerie.  
Daniel felt weak.

“I- I like it.”  
“You’re so big Daniel, i love how thick your cock is, it’s gonna stretch me so much.”  
Daniel felt hot, panting and moaning, David was staring at him, smiling softly, almost innocently as he jerked him off.   
He chuckled and tried to answer as cooly as possible.

“Y-yeah?” _Shit I stuttered._ “I can’t wait to feel how warm it is inside you.”

David moaned, humping the air and panting. He was making him crazy.  
It’s like their role changed. Daniel came here so confident and knew what he was doing while David was so embarrassed of being seen… And now David was holding the reins and making Daniel so horny he was going crazy.

“Hmm, maybe we can have more fun before you put it in yeah?”  
“Oh? What do you mean baby?”  
Daniel felt proud of the nickname as David’s cheeks went redder.

“Well, do you wanna use my mouth first? It’ll be all warm and wet for you. I’ll take good care of you.”

Daniel couldn’t hide his feelings with his dick twitching and leeking in David’s grip.

“Hn, think you can swallow it all?”

David smirked. _Oh lord, help me._

He stood up, pressing his body against his, panting against his ear.

“You asked me what I would do while wearing this right?”  
“Y-yeah?”  
“Well, I got some toys with me, i would play with myself, fucking myself on them, sucking them, pushing them as deep as I could. It was hard at first, they were so _big_ and I was so _tight_ , but after some time I knew how to prepare myself, get my hole all _loose_ and _wet_ for it”

Daniel grunted, David was humping him on his lap, rubbing their cock together. He could only listen and claw David’s hips.

“But you see, I thought my toys were quite big, but you..” he moaned against his ear, making Daniel gasped and tightened his grip. “Your cock is so much bigger, no matter how much lube i’m gonna use you’ll stretch me so much. Han~ Daniel I can almost feel how good it’ll be, your cock inside me, so full, it’ll probably make a nice bulge on my stomach. You’ll love it too don’t you? You’ll fuck me hard right? SO hard I won’t be able to walk afterward.”

Daniel growled pressing his mouth against David’s neck, the bra was in the way from sucking his skin but he didn’t mind. David looked so good in it. So   
good;

“Yeah, so hard. I’ll make you scream my name, beg for me to stop.”  
“Oh no Daniel, I’ll beg you to go harder, to wreck me.”

Daniel moaned hard then pushed David down. He panted, then put his legs on each side of David’s face.

“Suck it.”  
“Yes sir.” 

David held his hips, and swallowed half his cock in one go, Daniel moaned loudly and gripped David’s hair.  
 _So soft. Like the rest of him._  
David sucked him off, making such slutty wet noises Daniel felt like he was gonna come right away. He bobbed his head, going faster each time he buried his cock inside.  
Daniel thrusted in the same rhythm, throwing his head back as he fucked into David’s wet heat. His tongue was moving, caressing each part of his cock, his lips were tight around it, each time he swallowed Daniel spasmed and his cock leaked more cum.

Daniel felt close. But he didn’t wanna come here, David promised him more and he won’t stop now.

He looked down to see David looking at him with half lidded eyes, sucking on his cock. Daniel had held his hair so hard it was messy now, some of his floof falling down on his face.  
He made David pull out, hissing as his cock was no longer in that sweet heat.

He watched David removing his bra, exposing his hard pink nipples. David chuckled weakly.  
“I felt like i was suffocating with it around my neck.”  
“Oh okay, do you feel okay?”  
“Y-yeah, felt really good, my throat is sore now, you fucked it so hard.”

Daniel grinned as he came closer, surrounding David’s waist with his arms, then slowly lowering them to cup his cheeks against the tight panties.

“Yeah, your mouth felt really good. Almost came inside.”  
“But you want to come down here tonight hmm?”  
“ _Yes._ ”   
“Want to see me preparing myself?”  
“ _ **Yes.**_ ”

David sweet laugh was music to his ears as David made him lay down against the pillow, he grabbed a bottle of lube then turned his back to Daniel, he still kept his head facing him, winking as he put some lube on his fingers.

Daniel grabbed the sheets tightly, trying very hard not to jump David right away.

David used one hand to push his panties to the side, exposing his hole and slid a finger with ease.

Daniel licked his lips, grabbing his throbbing cock and pumping it at the sight.  
“Hmm, used to it huh?”

“I told you, I play a lot.”

David slid another inside and fucked himself on his fingers, whimpering, he lied down, his face on the bed and his ass up, all for Daniel’s eyes and his only.  
 _Only for me._

As the third finger disappeared inside, David moaned then looked at Daniel from between his legs.  
“I’m gonna use four just in case, I never had something so big inside.”

Daniel nodded, he didn’t mind, on the contrary, he loved the show.

As David finished preparing, he slid off his fingers, Daniel’s cock throbbing as the sight of his hole twitching.

“Alright all good.”  
“You don’t wanna use a condom?”

David blushed hard, and put his hands over his face in shame.

“Oh my god, yeah, yeah, condom, definitely.”

Daniel laughed as David grabbed one from his drawer then gave it to him.  
He slid it down his sensitive cock then gasped as David rubbed his hands full of lube on it.

“Han, David you could warn me.”  
“Says the man that doesn’t knock on doors.”  
“Maybe I don’t knock on yours on purpose.”

They both smiled at each other. David then place himself on Daniel’s lap, his hole against his tip.  
Daniel put his hands on his hips as David slowly slid down on his cock.

“You’re taking me so well baby.”  
“Hn, thanks, you’re stretching me so much.”  
“I know, I can feel how tight you are.”  
David panted as he stopped half way. Taking a break.  
“Gosh this feels like the first time i tried sitting on my toy.”

Daniel bit his lip. He was curious, and he never stopped asking questions about David before so he won’t stop now.  
“Hnn, you only played with your toys?”  
“Well, yeah, what else could i play with?”  
“I mean, never with another guy?”  
David’s eyes looked away, shyly, a sweet smile on his face.

“Well, actually I guess I did it once with a guy but it… wasn’t really fun, and we didn’t even go all the way.”  
“So I’m the first going inside you?”  
“Yes.”  
Daniel smiled. He was the only one getting David like that, the only one that got David on his lap sitting on his cock.  
“Hehe, you like that? Like having me for yourself.”  
“Hmm, yes, all mine.” Daniel growled clawing David’s hips and making him moan, sliding even lower on his cock.

“Gosh, yes, so deep.”  
“Keep going baby, you’re doing great.”

David inhaled sharply then slid down one last time, burying his cock fully inside him.  
He let out a guttural moan and clenched, making Daniel gasp at how tight he was.

“Feels good Daniel?”  
“Yes, you’re so tight. So warm, fuck I’m gonna come right now.”  
David chuckled and pressed his body against his, resting as he rolled his hips on his lap.  
“Hmm, don’t I wanna feel you thrusting inside me first.”  
Daniel tightened his grip, he knew David’s hips were bruised by now but he didn’t care.

“Ok, i’m gonna change positions now.”  
“Go for it, use me all you want. I’m all yours.”

Daniel exchanged their places, making sure he didn’t pull out from David’s heat, he didn’t want to come out.  
He was now between David’s legs, David lying down on the bed, his arms around his neck.  
It all felt so intimate, so romantic, he had David in such a vulnerable position.  
He loved it, loved this night, he wanted to do this every night from now on, to have david in his arms, to have David all for himself.

“Daniel?”

Daniel looked at David who was looking at him worryingly, scared that Daniel might just decide he didn’t want to be here anymore, that he’ll left him like that man left him. But Daniel isn’t like that.  
Daniel pressed his lips softly against David’s. A soft kiss kids would do, innocent yet intimate, imbued with so many feelings Daniel didn’t even understand. He felt David return the kiss, their lips connecting perfectly. 

He started moving, slowly, loving how warm and welcoming it all felt. He never felt like this, never desired like this.  
He would try stuff the cult normally didn’t approve, watching movies, reading fantasy books, learning about sexual stuff. But he never touched another person like that and never felt the need to connect with someone.  
But David was so sweet and gentle and sexy and confident. 

Daniel thrusted faster and harder inside, making them both moan, but they couldn’t tear their mouth apart, their lips still connecting even when they caught their breath.

“Daniel, so good, it feels so good.”  
“Yeaaah, i love it David, you feel so good, I want to stay inside you forever.”  
David smiled and kissed him.

“I want it too.”

Daniel felt like he had just proposed to David. He buried his face against David’s exposed neck, kissing, sucking and biting. He groaned as David clawed his back, his nails buried in his skin. It burnt so good, he was so close.

He went and kissed David again, closing his eyes, as his thrusts became more irregular and messy.

“David, I’m close.”  
“Me too. Come inside me.”

Daniel nodded, he was so weak, David held him close and he whimpered as he felt himself coming hard.   
David hugged him and kissed his face as Daniel pulled out gently. He hugged him back, and stayed like this.  
He rested his head against David’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, it felt so relaxing as David petted his hair, he could almost see him smiling.

“Daniel, I really liked it.”  
“Me too.”  
“Do you think we… could do it again?”

Daniel lifted his head to stare at David.

“I want to do it every night. Or hm, be like this every night, with us in the same bed, hugging and just, relaxing.”  
“So not just sex?”  
Daniel bit his lip. What did he want? He didn’t know. He felt sexual attraction to David and just decided to go see him because he wanted to see him in lingerie again. But now?  
“I.. I don’t know. I don’t know how I feel. I just, want to have you?”

David smiled, a soft blush on his cheek. He placed both his hands on Daniel’s face and kissed him.

“So hanging out every night, sleeping in the same bed and sometimes having sex? Does that sound good.”  
Daniel nodded “Yeah sounds really good.”  
David kissed him again.   
“You don’t have to know right away what you want. I can’t say I know myself. But I know being like this feels good. Let’s just sleep and leave this to fate.”  
“Ok.”

They said goodnight to the other and cuddled. David fell asleep pretty fast. Daniel still thought about David, how surprising he was, how good it felt to be with him tonight.

He quickly decided that David would be the hardest to kill with during ascension.  
 _If I ever do organize it._ He thought before falling asleep in David’s arms.


End file.
